Lazos del destino
by BlackKittyQueen
Summary: -Mira niña, lo sabes mas que nadie, los miraculous, a pesar de ser creados para hacer el bien, no siempre traen cosas buenas. Le dijo Plagg, quien la miraba fijamente con sus ojitos verdes. Emilie Agreste bajo la mirada, mientras sus delicadas manos se volvían puños en torno al pañuelo perfumado de su madre. -Lo sé Plagg, lo sé.
1. Prólogo

-Tienes que poner mas de tu parte, Emilie. Te estás atrasando-.

La ojiverde puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su profesora, antes de reincorporarse en su asiento y presionar nuevamente las teclas con sus manos, entonando nuevamente una hermosa melodía.

-¡Mucho mejor, querida! tu padre estará muy contento cuando te escuche tocar de esa manera-.

Eso lo sabía muy bien, si había algo que su padre y ella tenían en común, era el amor permanente que le tenían a aquel instrumento con el cual se encontraba hilando notas en construcción de una melodía., por lo que por él, y solo por él, trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible hasta que la pieza hubiese terminado.

-Bueno, creo que ha sido todo por hoy, querida, lo hiciste muy bien-.

-Gracias, Nathalie-. respondió la joven con una dulce sonrisa ente el comentario de la asistente de su padre.

Una vez la mayor estuvo fuera, la joven se lanzó sobre su cama dejando escapar un gran suspiro. Delator de su aburrimiento infernal.

-Realmente te ves aburrida, chica, eres la viva imagen del tonto de tu padre a tu edad-. dijo un pequeño gatito posándose sobre la frente de la joven.

-Pues, a diferencia suya, yo no puedo convertirme en Chat Noir y escapar por la ventana-. dijo en tono burlón, antes de sacar un pequeño trozo de queso y lanzarlo al aire, con el único propósito de que lo atrapara.

Y lo hizo.

gatito glotón.

Emilie se levantó de su cama, para asomarse por el balcón, la gélida brisa de una noche de invierno golpeó su rostro en el momento en que salió, y desordenó vagamente su larga cabellera rubia.

-Oye Plagg...-

-¿Qué ocurre, Emilie?- dijo el gatito posandose sobre la cabeza de la rubia nuevamente.

-¿crees que papá me odie?-

-Humana tonta, Adrien te ama, eres su adoración, y antes de que si quiera lo menciones, no, el jamás te culparía de lo que pasó-.

Emilie sonrió con ternura ante lo dicho por el pequeño kwami, realmente le tenía mucho cariño., la joven apoyo sus codos en el barandal y el peso de su cabeza sobre sus manos, mientras miraba desde su habitación como las luces decoraban a la gran dama de la libertad, antes de que unos toques en su puerta captaran su atención.

-Buenas noches, princesa-.

-¿Papá?- dijo Emilie viendo la figura de Adrien Agreste apoyada contra el marco de su puerta. -¡volviste antes!-

Adrien sonrió al ver como Emilie cruzaba la habitación hacía él antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Claro!- dijo entre risas el rubio -No podía estar más tiempo lejos de mi pequeña gatita-.

Emilie se rió suavemente al escuchar el apodo que su padre usualmente le dicedice.

-Bueno, es oficial, ya está todo listo para la mudanza, así que ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer una hamburguesas para celebrarlo?-.

La pequeña rubia asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, antes de tomar su abrigo.

-Hay una gran bandeja de queso en mi escritorio, y películas en el ordenador, portate bien, Plagg-. dijo Emilie antes de depositar un beso en la pequeña cabecita de Plagg.

-No te metas en problemas-. Secundó Adrien, antes de salir con la chica por la puerta.

El pequeño Kwami de la destrucción solo se quedo observando a su portador marcharse junto a su hija para celebrar su regreso a París.

Pensó por un pequeño minuto en la última vez que vio a su amada Tikki, la última vez que Ladybug y Chat Noir estuvieron juntos.

¿realmente era una buena ideaidea regresar?

Después de lo que ocurrió con la madre de Emilie...

 ** _¡Holaaaa!_** ** _¿que les puedo decir? Soy nueva escribiendo en el fandom xD_** ** _espero que le den una oportunidad a ésta historia. Si les gustó, dejen un review :3_**


	2. Capítulo 1: De vuelta a París

Eran alrededor de las 03:00 am cuando Marinette despertó de golpe.

Una pesadilla más.

La mujer lentamente se levantó de su cama, con cuidado de no despertar a su esposo, quien se encontraba felizmente prisionero de los brazos de Morfeo.

-Oh Marinette ¿estas bien?- preguntó Tikki volando lentamente hacía ella. -¿fue otra pesadilla?-

-Siendo sincera, dudo que algún día pueda olvidar lo que pasó, a pesar de que ya hayan pasado 5 años desde entonces- dijo la azabache mientras se dirigía a una habitación en concreto.

Una vez hubo llegado a esta, la abrió con mucho sigilo, temerosa de despertar a quienes estaban a dentro.

-Ellos están bien, tranquila.- le dijo su Kwami.

 _Y pensar que pude haberlos perdido._ Se dijo la mujer mientras miraba a sus 2 tesoros mas grandes.

Louis y Emma.

Marinette estuvo de salir de la habitación, sin embargo, la voz de Louis captó su atención.

-Mamá ¿que haces despierta a esta hora?- le preguntó el adolescente.

-No es nada, hijo, solo quería estirar un poco las piernas.- en ese momento, Marinette posó su vista sobre Emma, quien dormía al lado de Louis.

Su pequeña princesa es tan tierna.

-Mamá ¿estas segura que todo está bien?-

-Tu siempre tan protector conmigo- dijo la azabache con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse y besar la frente de su primogénito. -Vuelve a dormir, Louis, dentro de unos días entrarás a la escuela otra vez y echarás de menos tus días de vago.

Louis se rió suavemente, antes de acomodarse al lado de su hermanita y seguir durmiendo.

-Tikki, ¿a veces no te preguntas, que habrá pasado con Chat?- Preguntó la azabache mientras se servía una taza de café en la cocina.

La pequeña Kwami suspiro con pesadumbre, entendiendo perfectamente el sentimiento de su portadora.

A ella también le gustaría saber de su querido Plagg.

* * *

-Y está será su habitación, señorita Emilie.-

-Muchas gracias, Nathalie.- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, antes de que la mujer de lentes se retirara.

-Vaya, tu habitación no está nada mal, niña.- dijo Plagg saliendo de uno de los bolsillos de la chica.

-Si, es muy bonita, me gusta mucho.-

Emilie rodeo la habitación con su mirada, antes de sentarse en el que sería su escritorio nuevo.

-¿Que tienes?- preguntó Plagg, preocupado por ella.

-No es nada, Plaggy.- dijo ella acariciando la cabecita del minino. -Es solo que quisiera poder pasar más tiempo con papá, se que el se esfuerza mucho para estar conmigo, pero a veces me siento sola.-

habían aterrizado en París hace poco menos de un día, y su padre ya estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo.

Genial. Sencillamente genial.

Definitivamente, no era sencillo ser la hija de Adrien Agreste, el director de las Industrias Agreste, las cuales, a su vez, son dueñas de _Gabriel,_ Una de las líneas de ropa más importantes en el medio.

Línea de la cual su padre era modelo.

Al igual que ella, que alegría.

Nótese el sarcasmo.

Estuvo a punto de dormir una siesta, cuando el sonido de unos pasos a lo largo del pasillo captaron su atención.

¿quien podría ser?

La pregunta se resolvió sola cuando una elegante rubia hizo acto de presencia en su habitación.

-¡TÍA CHLOE!- gritó la joven, antes de cruzar la habitación hacía la mujer y estrecharla en un abrazo.

Chloe se rió un poco, correspondiendo el gesto de la chica.

Podría ser Chloe Bourgeois, una de las duras en la moda en Europa, probablemente la mujer más despiadada de toda Francia, pero ¡maldita sea! ¡como adoraba a esa pequeña mocosa!

-Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Emilie.- respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-A mi también, tía Chloe.-

Durante esa tarde, debido al trabajo de Adrien, Chloe se encargó de llevar a pasear a Emilie por casi todo París, charlando, comiendo helado, poniéndose al día.

-Tía Chloe, ¿y Dustin? ¿cómo está él?-

-Sigue en España con el Inepto de su padre, llegará mañana en la mañana, debido a que pronto entrarán a clases.-

La más joven volteó la mirada, mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas al recordar las palabras de su padre.

 _ **"Probablemente Dustin y tu estudien juntos, irán al mismo grado después de todo."**_

Chloe miro a Emilie por un momento, para ella no era un secreto que la unigénita de su mejor amigo, a quien quería con casi la misma intensidad que a su hijo, estaba enamorada del mismo, lo cual, realmente no le terminaba de agradar.

 _Ay, linda, si supieras... el pillo de mi hijo salió a su padre en cuanto a el tema de las mujeres._ Pensó la rubia mayor antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

* * *

-¡volvió!- dijo Tikki de manera abrupta, dejando tanto a Luka, como a Marinette, bastante confundidos.

-¿De quien hablas, Tikki? ¿quien volvió?- preguntó el músico.

-Hablo de Chat Noir, está aquí, regresó a París Marinette.-

Luka miró a Marinette, quien a su vez miraba a Tikki con sus ojos bien abiertos debido a la impresión. -Tikki ¿estás segura de lo que dices?-

-Si, lo estoy, puedo sentir el aura de Plagg, ellos están devuelta.-

En esos momentos, del otro lado de la puerta, cierto joven azabache se encontraba escuchando aquella conversación que se daba entre sus padres y el Kwami de la creación, o Tikki, como dijo llamarse.

Louis se puso de pie y caminó hacia su cama, en la cual se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

-Así que Chat Noir, ¿eh?-

A pesar de que ninguno de sus padres estaba consciente de eso, para el chico de 16 años no constituía ningún secreto el saber que su madre era nada más y nada menos que Ladybug, la portadora del Kwami de la creación, y la siempre guardiana de París, la cual, según historias de sus abuelos, y de sus mismos padres, siempre se encontraba junto a su compañero felino, Chat Noir, el portador del Miraculous de la destrucción, al cual, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver en persona, debido a que, según cuenta la gente de París, este había desaparecido misteriosamente después de su última batalla contra Howk Month.

Lo cual pasó hace ya muchos años.

Su madre debía tener unos 18 años en ese entonces, si no estaba mal.

Así que ¿por qué? ¿por qué aparecer luego de tanto tiempo?

* * *

-Chat Noir- dijo sorprendido el maestro Fu una vez vio a Adrien cruzar la puerta hacía donde se encontraba.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, maestro Fu.-

El anciano le sonrió a Adrien seguido a un leve asentimiento con su cabeza, antes de pedirle a la joven que se encontraba a su lado que se retirara, dándoles un poco más de privacidad.

-Vaya, primera vez que lo veo acompañado, ¿puedo preguntar quien es?-

-Es mi discípula, Adrien, aunque no lo creas, no soy inmortal.- dijo con un toque de humor. -Ahora coméntame, Chat Noir, ¿a qué has venido?-

-...Quiero regresar el Miraculous.-

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAA, PERSONITAS BONITAS,** Gracias a los que decidieron darle un oportunidad a esta historia, ustedes se merecen el mundo y mucho más.

he aquí el primer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, como ya todos deben ser, Miraculous Ladybug le pertenecese a Thomas Astruc.

Nos leemos luego!.


	3. Extra: El diario de Emilie

_Querido diario._

 _Acabo de llegar de pasar la tarde con la tía Chloe, fue muy, muy divertido, siempre que estamos juntas la paso genial._

 _La tía Chloe fue compañera de papá durante el instituto, y se conocen desde mucho antes de eso, por lo que puede decirse que son "amigos de la infancia"._

 _Tal como Dustin y yo, pues desde pequeños nos han juntado, el es mi mejor amigo, quería que fuera de los primeros que me recibiera al llegar a París, pero está en España con su padre. El ex esposo de la tía Chloe._

 _Ellos se divorciaron hace 2 años, tiempo durante el cual he estado tratando que ambos traten de ser más que amigos, amaría a tía Chloe como madrastra, pero ninguno de esos adultos colabora, pero al menos la tía Chloe es más sincera conmigo._

 _'No puede estar con Chloe, es como una hermana para mi.' Dice papá_

 _'Linda, tu padre y yo no podemosestar juntos, por el simple hecho de que él jamás dejará que alguien tome el lugar de tu madre en su corazón, y mucho menos en el tuyo.' Es lo que suele decir tía Chloe._

 _Entiendo porque lo dice, pues recuerdo la forma en la que él y mamá se miraban._

 _No hay en el mundo un amor que iguale el que ambos se tenían._

 _Extraño a mamá._

 _Lo voy a hacer todos los días de mi vida y se que papá igual_ _, pero no puede culparme por querer que sea feliz._

*

Emilie tomó una bocanada de aire mientras cerraba su diario, el cual solía ser un gran desahogo para ella.

Se levantó de su escritorio antes de dirigirse hacía su cama y lanzarse en ella, y observó con una sonrisa al pequeñi gatito que dormía junto a su almohada, antes de bostezar y caer rendida antes los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Capítulo 2: Secretos en el aire

-Quiero regresar el miraculous.-

El maestro Fu miró fijamente a Adrien, antes de tomar un sorbo de tu taza de té.

-Me temo que es algo que no puedo permitir, Adrien.-

Adrien se pasó una mano por su cabello, se encontraba realmente frustrado. -No puedo seguir siendo Chat Noir, entienda, no puedo...-

-Pues el mundo aún los necesita, a ambos.-

Adrien se tensó por un momento al recordar a su antigua compañera de batallas, Ladybug.

-¿Como está ella?-

-Está muy bien, feliz.-

El rubio sonrió levemente, durante muchos años se pregunto si la mariquita estaría bien, el saber que así era le quito un gran peso de encima de sus hombros, por lo que ya con un poco más de calma adentró su mano dentro de su chaqueta, y extrajo un pequeño prendedor negro, el cual le extendió al maestro Fu.

-Por lo menos responda esto. ¿Reconoce este prendedor?-

El maestro Fu lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó con detenimiento. No era un objeto demasiado grande, tenía la forma de una espada,cuya hoja y parte de su empuñadura eran rodeadas por un delgado dragón.

Adrien decidió pretender que no notó la forma en la que aquella aprendiz, quien estaba tomando las tazas y la tetera, se tensó al ver el pequeño artilugio.

-¿y bien? ¿lo reconoce?-

-Lamento decirte que no, Adrien.-

El rubio solo tomo una bocanada de aire antes de dirigirse a la salida sin decir una sola palabra más.

* * *

-¿No deberías estar en casa preparándote? tienes que ir a un desfile mañana, Louis.- Decía una linda chica de tez morena mientras terminaba de ordenar varios de sus libros en orden alfabético.

-Pues si, pero, aquí me entretengo más- Respondió el pelinegro subiendo sus pies descalzos sobre la pequeña mesita que se encontraba frente el sofá en donde estaba sentado.

-¡Quita tus pies! ¿Acaso la tía Marinette no te ha enseñado a comportarte?-

-Vale, ya los bajo, Lahiffe. Por cierto ¿Tía Alya y Tío Nino no están?-

-Si, claro que están, pero no puedes verlos porque están usando la nueva capa de invisibilidad que compraron en el callejón Diagón.- dijo la chica rodando los ojos. -Claro que no están, zopenco.-

-No era necesaria tanta agresividad, Charlie.-

Charlotte suspiró sonoramente, rogando al cielo por paciencia, pues entre veces, aquel chico podía ser un gran dolor de cabeza. -Entonces... dices que es posible que Chat Noir haya regresado.-

-Es posible.-

La chica miro fijamente a su amigo, antes de quitarse las gafas con un ligero movimiento para poder limpiarlas con un fino trozo de tela, para ella, el tema de los miraculous no era desconocido, lo sabía desde hacia unos 5 años aproximadamente, cuando vio a sus padres transformarse para ir a ayudar a la madre de Louis, la mismísima quien por alguna razón que aún no sabía, estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de personas.

-me gustaría poder verlo, en caso de que fuese verdad que regresó-

Louis suspiró mientras se sentaba en la alfombra de la castaña, con cuidado de no ensuciarla, pues la chica lo mataría.

Jamás entendería esa obsesión suya por la limpieza y mantener todo controlado.

-Por cierto- comentó Charlotte. -Al parecer tendremos una nueva compañera de clases.-

-¿Ah si?.-

-Papá comentó que un viejo amigo suyo estaba en la ciudad, y que su hija entrará a estudiar con nosotros.-

-Oh... así que una chica.-

-Tal ves sea bueno, tal vez te ayude a superar a esa cabeza de tomate.-

-No puedes emparejarme con cada chica que se me pasa por en frente, Charlie.-

-¿Y por qué no? Quizás sea la chica que necesitas.-

-Sabes como me pongo con las chicas.-

-Si Dustin puede hacerlo, también tu.-

-Dustin es un Don Juan por naturaleza, yo soy un desastre.-

-Pues con la cabeza de tomate se te veía muy natural.-

Louis se tensó ante la segunda mención de la chica por parte de su amiga.

Annabelle Kurtzberg, Annie, como él solía llamarla, era, hasta hace un año, una de las más antiguas compañeras de clase Charlotte, Louis y Dustin, los 4 chicos se conocían desde primer grado, aunque eso no influyó demasiado en sus relaciones interpersonales, puesto que para nadie era un secreto que Charlotte y Annabelle no se llevaban para nada bien, Louis, por otro lado, estuvo enamorado de la pelirroja desde los 13, cosa que nunca pudo decirle, debido a que sus padres se mudaron a América, llevándose a la chica consigo.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a la chica lo que sentía, si, era realmente patético.

Charlotte miró de reojo a su amigo, y no tuvo que pensar demasiado para adivinar que en aquellos momentos, la dueño de sus pensamientos era aquella pelirroja, nunca se llevo muy bien con ella, pero no porque la chica fuese una mala persona, todo lo contrario, Annabelle Kurtzberg era una de las mejores personas de todo el instituto, simplemente sus personalidades no encajaban, pero si en algo coincidían, era en el gran afecto que sentían tanto por el tímido Louis, como por el coqueto Dustin.

* * *

Marinette pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, la mujer se encontraba terminando de arreglar algunos detalles para el desfile del día siguiente, el cual, debía ser perfecto, en todas las medidas posibles ¿Por qué? Ah, Cierto, porque al afable señor Agreste se le dio por confirmar sus asistencia al evento, lo cual convertía en aquel evento en uno de los más importantes de su carrera. Sin embargo, el problema aquí no radicaba en que Adrien hubiese confirmado su asistencia, claro que no, el problema era que se le dio por confirmar su asistencia **un día antes del evento.**

¡Maldición! A este paso le saldrían canas prematuras por causa del estrés.

La azabache se lanzó sobre el sofá más cercano, lamentando que Luka se encontrara en el estudio en esos momentos, le encantaría poder hablar con él en esos momentos, ya que tanto Emma como Louis se encontraban fuera de casa.

-Te veo pensativa Marinette.- Dijo Tikki quedándose sobre uno de los cojines.

-Tikki, tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que algo malo va a pasar, y no se porque.-

-¿Tienes esto que ver con Chat Noir?-

-Chat Noir, Adrien, los miraculous, todo, hay algo que sencillamente no me gusta...-

 _'Gatito, en este momento, estés donde estés, espero que este a salvo'_ Se dijo Marinette así misma mientras pensaba en aquel incidente ocurrido hace 5 años.

* * *

-Si... si, envíen el vestido de mi hija mañana a primera hora, junto con el traje... muchas gracias.- Decía Adrien mientras se encontraba hablando por el teléfono, antes de que cierto sonido proveniente de su balcón le llamase la atención.

-¿hola?.- Dijo el rubio después de colgar la llamada. -¿Hay alguien ahí?-

Por un momento el joven se reprendió mentalmente por lo que había dicho. Obviamente, si alguien se encontraba en su balcón no iba darle una respuesta tipo 'Si, señor Agreste, soy yo, el ladrón ¿quiere sandwiches? ¡Eso no pasa!

El Agreste tomo uno paraguas que se encontraba al lado de su escritorio, antes de caminar lentamente hacía la puerta corrediza que llevaba al balcón, viendo una menuda silueta femenina, enfundada en ropas negras, quien se encontraba sentada en el barandal de metal.

-¿Quien eres?- Preguntó, causando que la chica volviese su mirada hacía él, sin embargo, Adrien no descifrar, debido a que la mitad de este estaba cubierto de forma que no se reconociera su rostro., durante un par de minutos, aquella desconocida mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él antes de lanzarle un pequeño objeto al Agreste, quien, al reconocer que era aquel prendedor que le mostró al maestro Fu durante la mañana, lo atrapo en el aire.

- _Anata wa modotte wa ikenai, kuro neko-_ susurró aquella mujer antes de saltar del barandal y perderse de la vista de Adrien, quien apretó los puños al entender perfectamente aquellas palabras.

 _No debiste volver, Chat Noir._

* * *

 **Hola personitas, he vuelto!, primero que todo, quiero agradecer a aquellos que le están dando una oportunidad a esta historia, a aquellos que dejaron reviews y a los lectores fantasmas, a todos los amo por igual. Segundo, puesto que deben preguntarse quien es la madre de Emilie, pronto lo sabrán, pero deben saber que aquel prendedor y la chica en el balcón de Adrien tienen mucho que ver al respecto.**

 **pd: espero que Charlotte les haya caído bien, y pronto conocerán a Dustin.**

 **Sin más que decir. ¡Los quiero! ¡Besos!**


	5. Capítulo 3: Un desfile en parís

Eran las 7.30 am cuando Emilie fue despertada. La rubia resopló frustrada, si había algo que odiaba más que nada en esta vida, era despertarse temprano durante las vacaciones. ¿Qué acaso no entendían que cuando entrara a clases, toda su libertad se iría al caño?

-Emilie, ya es debes levantarte, tenemos muchas citas el día de hoy.-

La joven dejo escapar un sonoro bostezo antes de levantarse de la cama para irse a la ducha, ni si quiera era necesario que Nathalie le recitara lo que debía hacer hoy, ella ya lo tenía más que presente.

Manicura.

Pedicura.

Peluquería.

Maquillaje.

¿Todo por qué? Ah, si, por el desfile de modas al que debía asistir junto con su padre en la noche. Una vez ya duchada y lista, Emilie bajó hasta el comedor, en donde ya se encontraba Adrien desayunando.

-Buenos días papá.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su padre.

-Buenos días princesa ¿emocionada por lo de hoy?-

-Realmente no, es solo un desfile más.-

Adrien sonrió mientras veía a su hija, Emilie era para él su más grande y único tesoro, todo lo que quería y necesitaba en esta vida, se reducía a ella., especialmente, después de aquel incidente de hace 5 años, en el cual perdió a su esposa, el amor de su vida.

-Papá... ¿estas pensando en mamá?- preguntó la chica de repente.

-¿Por qué preguntas, hija?-

-Porque siempre que piensas en ella pones esa mirada.-

Emilie llevaba muchos años leyendo las emociones de su padre, tanto así, que para ella era realmente sencillo saber cuando él pensaba en su madre, pues en su mirada se veía reflejada una gran mezcla de emociones, entre ellas la alegría, el amor, pero también la tristeza y la culpa.

-La extraño...- dijo ella de repente.

-También yo.-

Adrien terminó de desayunar a paso veloz, antes de despedirse de Emilie con un tierno beso en la frente, por lo que Emilie, también decidió apurarse. Entre más pronto empezara con su tediosa agenda, más pronto podría terminar.

Aunque eso no quitaba que el día que le esperaba iba a ser exhaustivo en proporciones descomunales.

Dichosa la vida de una modelo... ¡dichosas sus chanclas!

A veces odiaba ser modelo.

* * *

\- ¿Quiere más té, maestro? –

-No, Gracias Yui. Puedes dejarlo así-

La joven realizo una reverencia ante el anciano, con toda la intención de retirarse, cuando la voz de el mismo la hizo detenerse.

-Fuiste a ver Chat Noir anoche ¿no es así? –

El semblante de la asiática cambió por unos segundos debido a la sorpresa. No esperaba que el maestro Fu la descubriera.

-Solo fui a advertirle, y a devolverle su prendedor- Dijo antes de colocar la taza de té sobre una pequeña mesa cercana.

-Maestro, ¿Por qué no le cuenta la verdad? -

\- ¿Crees que debería? –

-Si no lo hace, buscará respuestas por sus propios medios-

El maestro Fu suspiró mientras veía a su joven aprendiz retirarse, sabía que tarde o temprano debería encarar su pasado, y revelarle a Ladybug y Chat Noir sobre el peligro se cierne sobre ambos.

Ojalá fuese tan fácil.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, Marinette miraba su reflejo dentro de su camerino, esa noche, la franco-china llevaba un vestido largo las el suelo, con corte sirena y entallado en la cintura, con mangas de encaje que caían sobre sus hombros y la espalda descubierta, y su cabello ligeramente recogido en un hermoso moño alto, el cual dejaba caer pequeños rizos que enmarcaban el rostro de la azabache.

-Oh Dios, definitivamente, estoy casado con la mujer más hermosa sobre esta tierra- Dijo Luka admirando a Marinette desde la puerta, antes de acercarse a ella, para tomar su mano y besar delicadamente los nudillos de esta. -Estas preciosa-

Marinette se sonrojó ante las palabras de su marido, tal parecía que no importaba cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos, él siempre lograba sonrojarla con cada cumplido que le obsequiaba exclusivamente a ella.

\- ¿Nerviosa? - Preguntó divertido el musco.

\- ¿Nerviosa? ¿yo? ¡cómo crees, para nada! –

Luka se rió suavemente, pues para él era obvio que su linda esposa estaba que se moría de los nervios, él comprendía perfectamente, pues siempre sentía el mismo nervio que lo carcomía minutos antes de subir al escenario, por lo que entendía perfectamente como se sentía la mujer frente a suyo.

Marinette abrió la boca para decirle algo a Luka, cuando de repente se escuchó un gran escándalo afuera, a lo que la pareja decidió salir a ver, y entendieron el porqué de la conmoción cuando vieron a Adrien Agreste entrar por el corredor principal junto con Emilie, su pequeña hija.

Marinette reparo en ambos, Adrien, estaba enfundado en un elegante traje negro, con camisa de igual color, con los 2 primeros botones abiertos, no usaba corbata, y su cabello rubio se encontraba peinado hacía atrás.

Joder, los años le habían caído de maravilla al Agreste.

Su hija Emilie, estaba vestido con un hermoso conjunto, el cual se componía de un halter crop color negro, con toques brillantes, y una falda del mismo color, la cual caía en capas hasta la mitad de su muslo, usaba un par de botines altos de cuero, su cabello, el cual también era rubio, caía en bucles sobre uno de sus hombros.

Vaya par, ambos fans del negro. Pensó la franco-china.

Después de que padre e hija tomaran sus respectivos asientos, el desfile inició, Adrien sonreía satisfecho, pues sabía que su querida amiga era parte de los pilares que consiguieron levantar aquella línea, por lo que sabía de primera mano que aquel desfile iba a ser un éxito.

Y aquel pensamiento tomaba fuerza cada vez que veía el brillo en los ojos de Emilie cada vez que veía una pieza que le gustaba o le parecía hermosa.

Se recordaría a si mismo comprárselas después.

\- ¿Qué te parece el desfile, princesa? –

\- ¡Muy genial, papá, hay diseños tan hermosos! –

Adrien sonrió ante la mirada emocionada de su hija, para el no había regocijo o recompensa que verla sonreír.

-Papá, ya regreso, iré al baño- Dijo la joven al ver que se haría una pausa de 10 minutos mientras las modelos se cambiaban de atuendo, por lo Adrien asintió con una sonrisa.

Emilie se puso de pie y caminó entre la multitud, pues el lugar estaba hasta reventar de personas, en ese instante, una persona chocó contra ella, haciéndola caer en el proceso.

\- ¡Ey! - gritó ella mientras veía su espalda alejarse a paso veloz, sin embargo, su rostro perdió todo color en el momento en que reconoció aquel emblema que estaba impreso en la chaqueta de esa persona.

Era igual al prendedor que usaba su madre.

Era el mismo diseño que tenían los trajes de las personas que la asesinaron 5 años atrás.

-Oye... ¿estás bien? - dijo una persona frente a ella, quien le extendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. -Estas algo pálida...-

La rubia acepto la ayuda de aquel desconocido antes de mirarlo discretamente, era un joven alto, parecía de su edad, tenía el cabello corto, color negro azabache, y sus ojos de un hermoso tono aguamarina.

-Gracias- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que- respondió el joven con una sonrisa. -Soy Louis, Louis Couffaine-

Emilie miró al chico detenidamente, a pesar de ser modelo, era una chica bastante retraída y tímida, por lo que no solía hablar mucho con personas desconocidas, sin embargo, había algo en ese chico, no sabía explicar que era o de que se trataba.

Pero le daba una sensación de confianza.

-Emilie Agreste-

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron y estrecharon sus manos, cuando un estruendo seguido de una luz cegadora capto su atención.

* * *

 **Hola gente bonita :)**

 **muchas gracias por haber leído el cap de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Poco a poco se irán resolviendo los misterios acerca de la madre de Emilie y como murió. Paciencia mis amigos, paciencia.**

 **Si les gusta esta historia, por fis dejen reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo y a hacerlo con amor :3 así que muchas gracias a aquellos que los dejaron. También a los lectores fantasmas, se les ama por igual.**

 **Los quiero, hasta la próxima.**


	6. Capítulo 4: this just starts

Adrien observó a Emilie alejarse, mientras el se ponía de pie y se acercaba hacía la mesa de bocadillos.

Se le hacía agua la boca al ver la gran cantidad de postres y golosinas que se encontraban en allá, tomó con su mano uno de los croissants que se encontraban a plena vista y se dispuso a saborearlo.

¡Benditos sean los croissants!

-Siempre te han gustado los croissants de mi familia, es bueno ver que hay cosas que no cambian- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El rubio volteo su mirada para encontrarse con la de Marinette, quien le regalaba una cálida sonrisa, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir algo, ambos amigos se habían unido en un abrazo.

-Es bueno volver a verte- le dijo él.

-Gato tonto… me dejaste sola- respondió ella, a lo que él deshizo el abrazo, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa. -Lo siento, Mari, tenía que irme-

Marinette le sonrió, pues entendía perfectamente los motivos por los cuales Adrien se había ido de París. No es fácil digerir que tu padre era un villano que hizo cosas horribles.

-Bueno, ya luego tendremos tiempo para charlar y ponernos al día ¿te ha gustado el desfile? –

-Ha sido magnifico, Mari, a Emilie le han gustado varias de las piezas –

Marinette sonrió complacida, pues, aunque tratase de negarlo, la opinión de Adrien y su hija acerca de su trabajo eran realmente importantes para ella, no por nada la línea Agreste seguía en la cima de la industria.

-Bueno, mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Luka sumándose a la conversación. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Adrien, realmente es bueno verte-

-Igualmente, Luka- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Luka ¿Dónde están Emma y Louis?- preguntó la franco-china al darse cuenta de que su marido se encontraba solo.

-Tranquila, Mari, están con Alya y Nino-

Adrien se recordó así mismo que no había saludado a la pareja Lahiffe, por lo que estaba dispuesto a irse cuando un gran estruendo que provenía de los lados del camerino llamó su atención, junto con las personas salían corriendo despavoridas de ese lugar.

En ese momento, Marinette, detuvo a una de las modelos, la cual estaba tratando de escapar de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Qué paso? –

-Madame Marinette- Dijo la joven con la respiración agitada, hubo una explosión cerca de su camerino-

Al escuchar a la chica, el semblante de Adrien se puso pálido, recordando que los camerinos se encontraban en la dirección por la que su hija se había ido minutos atrás.

-Emilie…- Susrró antes de salir corriendo justo hacía el lugar donde se encontraba su hija.

Adrien se escabullo dentro de un pequeño pasillo, antes de llamar a Plagg, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero era su única salida.

-Plagg ¡las garras! –

Minutos más tarde, Adrien, no, Chat Noir, se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad hacía el lugar de donde provino la explosión, el cual se encontraba cada vez más lleno de humo y llamas.

\- ¡Ayuda! – Gritó una joven, la cual al parecer estaba aprisionada por una gran cantidad de tablas y escombros.

Chat Noir la reconoció como una de las modelos del desfile, por lo que usando su Cataclysm destruyó todos los objetos que la aprisionaban.

-¡Gracias!- le dijo ella, antes de que una gran lámina de metal que se encontraba colgada del techo comenzara a caer estrepitosamente sobre ellos.

Chat atrajo a la chica hacía él, tratando de cubrirlos a ambos con su cuerpo, sin embargo, aquel golpe jamás llegó. Al alzar la mirada, vio a la heroína de traje rojo y moteado, quien logro pasar sus yo-yo sobre un tubo de metal, para poder detener aquella lámina.

-Vete ¡ahora! - le dijo Ladybug la joven modelo, quien salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Chat Noir se movió también, por lo que Ladybug pudo dejar caer aquella lámina, antes de recoger su yo-yo.

-No me digas que planeabas divertirte tu solo, eh Mon Chaton-

-Para nada, My Lady- Dijo el gatito mientras hacía una reverencia ante la heroína.

* * *

Después de escuchar aquel estruendo, el instinto de Louis se activó sobre la joven junto a él justo antes de que varios trozos de escombro volaran por los aires y el fuego comenzara a esparcirse.

\- ¿estás bien? - le preguntó el chico.

-Si, si estoy bien, pero… ¿podrías…? –

Louis tomó conciencia de la posición en la que estaba sobre la chica, por lo que se separó de ella sin pensarlo, claro, no sin que sus mejillas se tornaran de un rojo carmesí.

Emilie se puso de pie, sacudiendo el polvo de su falda, mientras procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Primero, veía a alguien que portaba el mismo diseño que usaban las personas que mataron a su madre, y después de eso, desde uno de los camerinos hubo una explosión sin motivo o explicación alguna.

Eso no podía ser una coincidencia.

-Bu…bueno, parece que estamos encerrados de este lado- dijo Louis, quien se encontraba tratando de mover una de las puertas más cercanas a ellos, la puerta por la que ella había entrado específicamente. -Debe estar bloqueada por fuera por algún escombro o algo así, hay una rendija en el techo- Emilie miró hacia arriba, confirmando lo dicho por el chico, pero también dándose cuenta de que estaba demasiado alta como para subir.

-Intentaré buscar alguna salida, no te muevas de aquí- dijo el chico antes de alejarse.

La rubia se sintió aliviada de que por lo menos no hubiese humo tan concentrado en donde estaban, por lo que se permitió inhalar y exhalar para poder calmar un poco aquel nervio que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

-Tranquila, Emilie, papá vendrá por ti- se decía así misma.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? –

Emilie miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, era aquella rendija que se encontraba en el techo, sin embargo, ya no se veía el azul del cielo entre los barrotes, sino el rostro de una chica que la miraba desde arriba.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿te conozco? - Preguntó la rubia.

-Oh, no, no nos conocemos, pero conocí a tus padres una vez, tu madre era una mujer excepcional-

\- ¿Quién eres? –

-Una personita que te viene a advertir-

\- ¿Advertir? ¿sobre qué? –

-Sobre tus miraculous, y sobre tu queridísimo padre, Chat Noir, ustedes no debieron venir a París, debieron quedarse donde estaban, viviendo pacíficamente-

\- ¿Cómo sabes…? ¿A qué te refieres con…? –

En ese momento, el rostro de la chica dejó de ver a Emilie, enfocándose en algo que al parecer se encontraba frente a ella. -No olvides esto, Emilie Agreste, la muerte de tu madre, no fue un simple asalto- dijo antes de ponerse de pie y desaparecer de su vista.

Emilie solo pudo observar como un artefacto negro, parecido a un trompo enorme, había sido lanzado por lo que sea que estuviese viendo aquella chica.

\- ¡Ey! No pude encontrar nada, lo siento- Dijo Louis acercándose a ella. -Oye, luces algo tensa… ¿estás bien? -

-Si, por supuesto- dijo la rubia.

Minutos más tarde, ambos chicos escucharon algunos ruidos cerca de la puerta que se encontraba bloqueada, antes de que esta se abriera revelando a una Ladybug y a un Chat Noir bastante agitados, los cuales, ni cortos ni perezosos tomaron cada uno a un chico en sus brazos y corrieron de aquel lugar.

Emilie, aún en los brazos de su padre, observaba atónita como después de cinco años, se había vuelto a poner aquel traje, solo para salvarle la vida, por lo que suspiró tranquila antes de recostar su cabeza en su pecho.

sabía que mientras él estuviera para ella, todo iba estar bien.

* * *

-Sí, si Marinette, Emma está con nosotros- decía una mayor Rena Rouge mientras hablaba por su comunicador. -Si, está a salvo, esta viendo Frozen con Charlie ahora mismo-

Carapace y Queen B se encontraban de brazos cruzados mientras Rena Rouge hablaba con Marinette, y luego dirigieron la mirada a aquella mujer que tenían de prisionera, la cual los miraba con una expresión burlona, que ya estaba acabando con la paciencia de la reina abeja.

\- He vuelto – dijo Rena acercándose a la abaje y a la tortuga una vez cortó la llamada con una histérica Marinette.

\- ¿Cómo está ella? - Preguntó Queen B

-Ya está más tranquila, estaba muerta del miedo- respondió la portadora del zorro - ¿y bien? ¿lograron que hablara? –

-No, estoy empezando a creer que no sabe hablar- respondió Carapace.

-Ustedes… son tan ingenuos- Dijo por fin la joven. -Creen que podrán detenernos-

\- ¿detenerlos? ¿a quienes? – Preguntó la abeja.

La mujer comenzó a reírse más estruendosamente, mientras tosía y sangre negra salía de su boca, como por su nariz.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ingirió veneno! - Dijo la portadora del zorro

-Voy… voy a morir- dijo nuevamente, con la respiración entrecortada. -Y al menos por ahora… me llevo el secreto conmigo- en ese momento, soltó una última risa, antes de que su corazón se detuviera por completo.

\- ¡Joder! ¡lo tenía planeado desde el principio! - dijo Carapace.

-Prefirió morir antes que decir la verdad… Rena ¿crees que deberíamos decirle a Ladybug? –

Rena Rouge lo pensó por un momento, recordando aquel funesto ataque hacía Ladybug hacía 5 años atrás, aquel maldito ataque que había sido orquestado por las mismas personas que habían causado aquella explosión en el desfile.

Recordó lo mucho que a Marinette le costó recuperarse después de lo ocurrido.

-No… no le digamos nada aún, tratemos de manejarlo por nuestra cuenta-

Queen B y Carapace asintieron ante lo dicho por Rena.

 _Adrien… Emilie… creo que escogieron un mal tiempo para venir a París._ Se dijo así misma la abeja mientras miraba el cadáver de aquella mujer, a la que ella misma había logrado paralizar con su aguijón mientras trataba de huir después de la explosión.

Tiempos oscuros se vienen ¿no es así?

* * *

 **HOLA PERSONAS BONITAS!**

 **OTRO CAPÍTULO YUPIII**

 **Ya casi llegamos a las mil leídas, puede que no sea mucho, pero para mi es una emoción :3 espero que les haya gustado el cap, seguiré actualizando en estos días lo más que pueda.**

 **¡Benditas sean las vacaciones de diciembre!**

 **Agradezco a todos los que me han dejado Reviews, y a los que no. Por cierto, tengo la necesidad de aclarar, esto es un Lukanette, no un adrinette, en esta historia, Adrien y Marinette se adoran, pero como hermanos :3 yo después veré con quien emparejo al sha nua, o si lo dejo solin sólito.**

 **Sin más que decir, besos y hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capítulo 5: La abeja reina

Chloe abrió los ojos una vez que la luz comenzó a colarse por su ventana.

La rubia dejó escapar un gran suspiro, antes de acomodarse boca arriba, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza, tapando sus ojos en el proceso.

-Creo que ya es hora de despertar, Chloe- Dijo la pequeña Pollen -Hoy Dustin regresa de España-

La mujer sonrió de manera involuntaria, al recordar que por fin su hijo volvería a casa, con su madre, donde debe estar, sin embargo, aquella sonrisa se perdió por completo al recordar los sucesos del día anterior durante el desfile de Marinette.

-Pollen ¿realmente es buena idea que él regrese a casa? Digo, después de lo ocurrido ayer…-

Pollen comprendía los sentimientos de Chloe, su hijo Dustin era lo que la rubia más amaba en ese mundo, y la idea de perderlo, o de ponerlo en peligro la asustaba más que a nada en esa vida.

Sin decir palabra alguna, la mujer, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, en donde se despojo de sus prendas de dormir antes de entrar en su bañera mientras su mente divagaba.

No podía enviar a su hijo de vuelta, pues las clases iniciaban dentro de una semana, y realmente quería tenerlo a su lado, además, sabía que el inepto de su padre no iba a estar disponible para el cada vez que lo necesitase, y si algo se juró Chloe, era que a Dustin jamás le iba a faltar el amor de sus padres, por lo menos el de su madre, ella estaría para él siempre, sin embargo, no podía garantizar que el padre del chico pensara de igual forma.

Por si fuese poco, al parecer Marinette no lo sabía aún, pero aquellas personas que se encargaron de arruinar el desfile, fueron las mismas que la atacaron hacía 5 años atrás.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Sencillo.

La espada rodeada por el dragón. La chica que logró capturar gracias a su aguijón tenía aquel símbolo tatuado en su brazo derecho. Aquella chica que prefirió morir antes que ser descubierta.

Tétrico.

La mujer salió de su bañera, envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla.

-Te tardaste un rato ahí dentro- dijo Pollen.

-Necesitaba un baño relajante- Respondió Chloe mientras sacaba ropa de su armario. Optó por una muda que consistía en unos jeans tubo color negro, junto con una blusa amarilla, la cual se ajustaba completamente a su pecho, cintura y cadera cuyas mangas holgadas caían por sus hombros y tenía pequeñas flores blancas en los bordes.

-No entiendo porque siempre usas esos colores, Chloe, todos saben que eres Queen B ¿es necesario seguir haciéndolo notorio?

Chloe se rio suavemente mientras amarraba los cordones de sus botines de tacón. -Es más que solo eso, Pollen-

-Siempre dices eso- dijo la pequeña Kwami antes de colarse en la pequeña bolsa que su portadora escogió para ese día.

Al salir de su habitación, muchos de los trabajadores del hotel saludaban a Chloe con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza, mientras Chloe les respondía con una cálida sonrisa.

Si la rubia aprendió algo con los años de ser Queen B, y ayudar a Ladybug y los demás, es que ella no era ni más ni menos que nadie por su posición, lo que la convirtió en una mujer mucho más humilde, lo que le facilitó mucho más la tarea de dirigir el Le Grand París en el momento en que su padre decidió cedérselo, todo gracias a Pollen, y a sus queridas amigas, Alya y Marinette.

Pero eso sí, Chloe Bourgeois es una diva por nacimiento, por lo que no podía mantenerse alejada del mundo de la moda.

No era diseñadora como su amiga Marinette, pues, aunque de joven no quería admitirlo, no tenía el talento que hacía falta para igualarla si quiera, sin embargo, si tenía el talento suficiente para criticarla, de forma constructiva, claro.

Chloe no se convirtió en una gran diseñadora, pero heredó el lugar de su madre como la reina del estilo, convirtiéndose así en una de las críticas de modas más temidas y aclamadas de toda Europa.

Un par de horas más tarde, después de haber desayunado, Chloe se encontraba ya en el aeropuerto mientras esperaba a su hijo.

Se encontraba leyendo el número más reciente de la revista Queen, sin embargo, ninguna de las notas escritas en las páginas de esta lograba captar su atención, pues se sentía realmente ansiosa por volver a ver a Dustin.

No pasaron menos de 20 minutos, cuando de las puertas por donde pasaban los pasajeros la rubia logró ver aquella cabellera castaña despeinada que solo podría pertenecerle a su pequeño.

Bueno, no tan pequeño.

Chloe se puso de pie tan pronto lo vio, por parte del chico, también sonrió enormemente antes de ver a su madre a unos pocos metros frente a él, por lo que apresuro su paso, y antes de darse de cuenta ya ambos se estaban fundiendo en un abrazo.

-Te extrañe- Dijo el chico.

-Y yo a ti- le respondió Chloe antes de tomar las mejillas del chico con sus manos y depositarle un beso en la frente.

Después de su reencuentro, madre he hijo se dirigieron de vuelta a l hotel, en donde pusieron todo el equipaje de Dustin en su respectiva habitación.

-Ey, mamá, Emilie ya está aquí en París ¿no? –

-Si, y no te descambies, que iremos a verla y la invitaremos a ella y a Adrien a almorzar, creo que no les vendría mal a ninguno de los dos-

Dustin recordó entonces aquel suceso ocurrido al día anterior, el cual inundó todas las plataformas de noticias conocidas por el chico.

-Emilie está bien ¿no? -

-Si, lo está, estaba con Louis durante el incidente, ambos están sanos y salvos-

Dustin dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de alivio al enterarse de que Emilie se encontraba con Louis, pues conocía al chico desde hacía demasiados años, y estaba seguro de que él jamás permitiría que a la chica le ocurriese algo mientras ella estuviese en su compañía.

El castaño sonrió levemente al pensar en su amigo, Louis era como hermano para él, al igual que lo Emilie, lo conocía casi mejor que a nadie, y sabía que su amigo siempre ha tenido aquel impulso de mantener seguras a las personas que siempre están a su alrededor, sean conocidos o desconocidos para él.

Louis Nathan Couffaine es una de las personas más nobles que ha conocido en su vida.

Una vez ambos llegaron a la mansión Agreste, fueron recibidos por Clara, la jefa de las mucamas, quien sabe de antemano que siempre que la señora Chloe llegue a la casa, debe sr recibida con la mejor de las atenciones.

-Bienvenida, Señora Chloe- dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa. -Joven Dustin, me alegra ver que ha venido a visitarnos-

-Es muy bueno volver a verla, Clara- respondió Dustin, también con una gran sonrisa.

-Subiremos a la habitación de Emilie- dijo la rubia.

-Muy bien señora, dentro de un rato les subiré té y galletas-

Chloe sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de subir las escaleras acompañada de Dustin. Al llegar, tocaron la puerta, justo después del tercer toque, escucharon la suave voz de la chica.

-Adelante- dijo.

Por lo que ambos entraron a la habitación, para encontrarse con la pequeña rubia, quien se cepillaba su cabellera.

-Hey, Em- dijo Dustin a modo de saludo, antes de que la chica sonriera enormemente y se lanzara a abrazar a su amigo.

-Me alegra verte- fue lo primero que dijo.

-También me alegro de verte, Em-

Chloe miraba enternecida la escena, antes de sigilosamente retirarse para dirigirse a la oficina de Adrien, pues quería hablar con él.

* * *

La rubia entro al despacho de su amigo, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Adrien sonrió con calidez al verla entrar a su oficina.

-Es bueno verte, Chloe-

-Igualmente, desde que llegaron a París, no había tenido la oportunidad de saludarte en persona, adrikins-

El rubio se rió levemente al escuchar ese viejo apodo que su amiga solía decirle cuando aún eran unos niños.

-Sin embargo...- prosiguió ella. -Hubiese deseado que fuese en otras circunstancias-

Adrien enarcó una ceja, mientras se preguntaba así mismo de que podría estar hablando Chloe, cuando de repente, de la bolsa que ella traía la rubia, salió volando una pequeña criatura del tamaño de Plagg.

-Pollen...- susurró el rubio. -Chloe ¿el maestro Fu te dejó el miraculous de la abeja?-

-No solo a mi, Adrien, tanto Alya, como Nino también los tienen-

-¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando?-

-Desde hace casi 5 años, el 3 de Julio para ser mas específicos-

El rostro de Adrien perdió todo color al escuchar aquella fecha.

Chloe sacó de la pequeña bolsa un trozo de papel, el cual tenía un símbolo dibujado a lápiz, el cual Adrien reconoció a la primera

-Adrien ¿Cómo murió Aiko?-

* * *

 **Hola mi gente bella.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo de hoy, el cual estuvo casi completamente enfocado en Chloe :3**

 **Como pudieron ver, Aiko es el nombre de la difunta madre de Emilie, y en el próximo capitulo hablaré un poco más sobre ella.**

 **Debo agradecerles a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejan sus reviews, me hace feliz saber que están disfrutando de esta historia, también a aquellos que no comentan, pero que están ahí. Besos para todos.**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima, adiosito.**


	8. Capítulo 6: Retrospectiva

\- ¿Cómo murió Aiko? - preguntó la rubia.

Adrien suspiró visiblemente frustrado, pues aquel no era un tema que quisiera tratar, sin embargo, el joven conocía perfectamente a la mujer frente a él, lo suficiente como para saber que no se iba a dar por vencida con respecto a lo que sea que esté pensando.

-Fue durante un asalto, Chloe-

\- ¿estás completamente seguro de eso? -

-Si. -

-Pues es una gran coincidencia que ese mismo día también hubiese habido un asalto en casa de Luka y Marinette-

El rostro de Adrien palideció al escuchar lo dicho por su amiga rubia. - ¿A qué te refieres, Chloe? –

-Adrien, hace 5 años, el día en que tu esposa murió, Marinette fue atacada en su casa-

* * *

Louis se encontraba tirado en su cama, con su brazo derecho cubriendo su rostro, mientras pensaba en lo poco que faltaba para entrar a clases…

¿a quién quería engañar?

No podía sacarse de la mente a aquella chica a la que conoció en el desfile de su madre.

Aquel día, después de que Chat Noir y Ladybug llegasen a ayudarles, había perdido por completo de vista a la rubia, por lo que no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella nuevamente.

En ese instante, recordó aquel momento un día antes del desfile, mientras su madre maldecía contra una de sus jefas por no haberle dicho que el presidente de la compañía Agreste estaría en el desfile., en ese momento, algo dentro de la mente del chico hizo Click, por lo que, sin perder el tiempo, tomó su laptop y digitó el nombre de la compañía encontrándose con toda la información disponible al público.

Una empresa bastante adinerada y con una gran reputación, construida casi desde cero por el propio Gabriel Agreste y su esposa Emilie, cuya presidencia actualmente recaía en el único hijo de aquel matrimonio, Adrien Agreste, quien tenía una única heredera, la cual fue la imagen oficial de la línea infantil y actualmente de la línea juvenil de la línea Gabriel.

Emilie Agreste…

Así que modelo internacional ¿eh?

Aquella información no fue suficiente para el chico, por lo que decidió investigar más a fondo sobre la chica, encontrando unos pocos detalles que ella revelaba en sus redes sociales.

Al parecer, todo este tiempo había estudiado en una escuela especializada en artes en la ciudad de Nueva York, y según los videos de la página oficial de esta, la chica era una prodigiosa pianista, una gran bailarina de ballet y maravillosa cantante.

Y no solo eso, pues tenía notas excepcionales en todas y cada una de sus asignaturas escolares.

Era en todo el sentido de la palabra, una niñita perfecta. Sin embargo, esto no es lo que el joven había percibido al tratar con la chica, aunque hubiese sido durante solo 5 minutos o menos.

Lo que el joven no se esperaba en ese momento era que su padre, estuviese viendo por encima de su hombro desde hacía rato ya.

-wow, eso es bastante información- dijo Luka

\- ¡¿PAPÁ?!-

-Sabes hijo, si te gusta una chica, no tienes que actuar como un acosador profesional, no se ve bien-

\- ¿Qué? ¡ella no me gusta! ¡ni la conozco! -

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué el stalkeo intensivo? - dijo el mayor cruzándose de manos, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Louis volteo su mirada mientras su rostro se tornaba más rojo que una fresa madura. Luka sonrió para sus adentros, ver a su hijo de esta forma, le recordaba de sobremanera a Marinette, cuando estaba enamorada de su amigo Adrien.

De tal palo tal astilla ¿no?

-Sabes, no es necesario que acoses a la chica por redes- volvió a decir. Riéndose de las reacciones de su hijo. Pues si había algo que el músico realmente disfrutaba, era burlarse a costa de su primogénito, aunque Marinette lo regañase más tarde.

\- ¿Quién acosa a quién? – dijo Marinette ingresando a la habitación con la pequeña Emma en brazos.

-Tu hijo está haciéndole un stalkeo intensivo a la pequeña Agreste- respondió Luka.

-¡PAPÁ BASTA!- decía el chico, cuyo rostro ya parecía un gran tomate.

-Nathan esta rojito mami- dijo la pequeña Emma entre risas al ver el estado de su hermano mayor

Marinette dejó a Emma en la mesa, mientras se acercaba a Louis con sus manos en las caderas.

-Louis, está mal acosar a la gente-

-No creo que seas la indicada para decirle eso, Mari- Respondió Luka, causando que el rostro de Marinette se enrojeciera hasta las orejas.

-Ahora mami está rojita- volvió a decir la pequeña causando que Luka se riera por lo bajo.

La mujer tomó aire antes de fulminar a su esposo con la mirada. _"esto no se quedará así"_ Pensó la franco-china antes de dirigirse a su hijo.

-Louis, realmente no es necesario que acoses a la chica, puedes conocerla tú mismo-

-pero mamá yo—

-Estudiará contigo de todas maneras- interrumpió Mari, dejando al chico con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

Emilie había pedido una bandeja de té y galletas para ella y para Dustin, pues era una costumbre para ellos el comer dulces mientras hablaban.

\- ¿y bien? ¿Qué tal España? – preguntó la rubia. - ¿Cómo está tu papá? –

El chico puso sus ojos en blanco ante la mención de su progenitor. – Pues está bien – respondió – Y creo que mi estadía hubiese sido más grata si el viejo no se la hubiese pasado haciendo fiestas cada 3 días en su casa –

-Pero si a tu te gustan mucho las fiestas y reuniones- repuso la rubia - ¿Por qué habrían de molestarte? –

-Por el simple hecho de que todas y cada una eran para saber cual sería su nueva amante de turno- dijo el amante con irritación. -Definitivamente, jamás dejaré de sentirme aliviado porque mamá se librará de ese sujeto-

Emilie sonrió suavemente, pues sabía lo mucho que Dustin y su tía Chloe estaban unidos, en cierta manera, la chica los envidiaba, pues desde hacía 5 años, su corazón ansiaba un poco de calidez maternal.

Si tan solo todas las mujeres que se le acercan a su padre no fuesen unas completas arpías, o si su padre dejara de ser un terco y mirara a su tía Chloe.

-Por cierto- Mencionó el chico -Escuché que conociste a Louis-

Louis… Louis…

¡Claro! ¡el chico del desfile!

-Si, así es- Comentó la chica antes de morder un cupcake de vainilla. -Estuvo conmigo mientras ocurría el incidente, es un chico muy amable-

Dustin sonrió definitivamente ese era su amigo Louis.

-El estará con nosotros en clase-

La rubia sonrió al escuchar eso, pues la joven estaba bastante nerviosa con respecto al primer día de clases, escuchar que uno de sus compañeros iba a ser ese amable chico le trajo una inmensa sensación de alivio.

En ese momento, Dustin se puso de pue y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación de la chica, encontrándose con aquel pequeño cesto en donde contenía los floretes que la joven utilizaba en sus prácticas de esgrima.

\- ¿ya fuiste capaz de vencer al tío Adrien? - preguntó mientras tomaba uno de ellos con sus manos

Emilie resopló frustrada antes de negar con la cabeza -Aún no…-

El castaño rio ante lo dicho por su amiga -Creo que el tío Adrien es invencible cuando se trata de esgrima- dijo poniendo el florete otra vez en su lugar, antes de seguir dando vueltas por la habitación.

\- ¿Seguirás con todas tus actividades? Digo… el ballet, la esgrima, la música… ¿seguirás en todos eso? –

Emilie asintió.

Dustin sonrió mientras tomaba las zapatillas de ballet con sus manos, siempre había admirado eso de Emilie, siempre haciendo un montón de cosas, y siempre sobresaliendo en cada una de ellas.

Toda una princesa, una niña perfecta.

O es lo que todo el mundo suele pensar a primera vista.

Normalmente ven a la modelo internacional que siempre puede obtener lo que quiere solo con un chasquido de sus dedos, muy pocas personas logran ver a la verdadera Emilie, aquella niña de 15 años que se esfuerza al máximo por que quiere hacer que su padre se sienta orgulloso, aquella chica que prefiere mil veces salir a comer hamburguesas que comer en algún restaurante caro, o la que también se esfuerza horas y horas por resolver un ejercicio de matemáticas.

Es algo normal en las personas, todos critican el resultado, más no son capaces de ver el proceso.

Todos ven a la Emilie que sonríe ante las cámaras, más nadie ve a la Emilie que en las noches llora en su habitación debido a que aún extraña a su madre.

-Emilie, ¿podrías contarme sobre tu madre? –

La rubia se sorprendió ante lo pedido por su mejor amigo, sin embargo, sonrió con calidez mientras miraba la foto que el chico tenía entre sus manos.

-Aiko… mi madre… era una mujer maravillosa. –

Dustin se sentó frente a la chica, quien miraba su reflejo en la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos.

-mamá me enseñaba a tocar el piano junto con papá…-

 **Flashback**

-No puedo hacerlo mami- decía una pequeña Emilie de 6 años de edad. -el piano ess muy difícil-

La mujer a su lado se rio suavemente, antes de tomar asiento justo al lado de la pequeña.

-No es tan difícil Emi-chan, solo debes seguir practicando-

Emilie miró a su madre, quien comenzaba a interpretar _You raise me up_ en aquel instrumento.

" _Urunda hitomi no oku ni_ _  
_ _Kawaranu kimi no sugata_ _  
_ _Doko made sekai wa tsuzuku no_ _  
_ _Todaeta hibi no kotoba_ _"_

La pequeña Emilie cerró sus ojos al escuchar cantar a su madre, mientras una pequeña sonrisa crecía en su pequeño rostro.

" _Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo_ _  
_ _Mada minu kimi he tsuzuku_ _  
_ _Oshiete umi wataru kaze_ _  
_ _Inori wa toki wo koeru"_

En ese momento, Emilie abrió sus ojos, solo para ver a su padre de pie en el umbral, mientras el también apreciaba el canto de su esposa con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo, la voz de aquella asiática era tan bella que era capaz de envolverlos a ambos en una hermosa atmosfera de paz.

En el momento en que los dedos de Aiko tocaron las últimas notas de su canción, los brazos de Adrien Agreste se cerraron en torno a Emilie y a la mujer mayor a su lado, abrazándolas a ambas mientras les daba un beso en la sien a cada una.

En ese momento, Aiko tomo el rostro del rubio con una mano y depositó un corto y casto beso en los labios del hombre, mientras Emilie soltaba una risita.

 **Fin del flashback**

-Si tan solo hubieses visto como se miraban…- dijo la chica con nostalgia.

-Lo siento… creo que yo no debí pregun—

-Esta bien- lo cortó la rubia. -Me gusta hablar de mamá, tengo muchos recuerdos hermosos con ella y papá, y aunque ella ya no esté aquí físicamente, se que mientras la recuerde, siempre estará a mi lado-

Dustin la miró con una sonrisa, antes de sentarse a su lado y pasar su brazo por detrás de los hombros de la chica, abrazándola de manera amistosa y reconfortante.

\- ¿sabes? mamá y papá siempre se veían tan felices y tan enamorados… realmente espero poder encontrar algo así para mí algún día. - dijo la chica acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Dustin.

-Te aseguro que algún día lo vas a encontrar- le respondió su amigo

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió- dijo el pelinegro mirando la pantalla.

\- ¡Dios! ¡que terrible! – dijo una chica desde el otro lado de la línea - ¿y estas bien? ¿aquella chica está bien? –

-Si, Annie, ambos estamos bien, afortunadamente, por alguna razón no llegaba mucho humo por donde estábamos, y Ladybug y Chat Noir no tardaron en aparecer-

-Es un alivio saber eso, Louis- dijo la chica.

Louis sonrió, desde que Annabelle se fue, ambos chicos tenían la costumbre de conectarse todos los sábados para ponerse al día sobre aquello que les estuviese pasando, en esta ocasión ambos habían optado por Skype, sin embargo, no perdían la costumbre de enviarse cartas entre ellos, pues se les hacía un lindo gesto.

-Ya debo irme, hoy papá tiene una exposición en un museo importante y debo arreglarme, nos vemos Louis- Dijo la pelirroja antes de romper la comunicación

Louis ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse cuando la videollamada ya había terminado, otro día, otra llamada más, y seguía sin ser capaz de confesarla a la chica como se sentía.

Era patético, realmente patético.

Por otro lado, Annabelle Kurtzberg se tiró hacía atrás en su cama, antes de poner una de sus almohadas sobre su rostro y soltar un grito ahogado.

¡maldición!

Realmente extrañaba a todos.

A Dustin, inclusive a Charlotte, y a Louise…

A la pelirroja se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al pensar en su amigo. Jamás iba a perdonarse el haberse ido de Paris sin haberle dicho sus sentimientos.

Y ni si quiera ahora, que no lo tenía en frente realmente, era capaz de hacerlo, un día más, una llamada más, y ella no era capaz de decirle a su mejor amigo lo mucho que le gustaba.

En ese momento, la chica alcanzó uno de sus peluches, específicamente un peluche de pingüino que fue el regalo de despedida que Louise le hizo., a quien ella llamó Poppins.

-Dime la verdad Poppins ¿soy patética? – preguntó sosteniendo al muñeco en el aire, justo frente a ella.

-estoy hablando con un muñeco… realmente soy patética- dijo dejando el muñeco de lado, antes de volver a tapar su rostro con aquella almohada.

* * *

 **Y después de 84 años ¡he vuelto!**

 **deben odiare, lo sé, lo merezco :'v**

 **Primero que todo, quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo 2019 a todos y cada uno de ustedes, que este año este lleno de bendiciones y de alegrías para todos.**

 **Segundo, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, se que dije que iban a saber más de la madre de Emilie, pero quiero introducirla poco a poco :3**

 **Sin mas nada que decirles, muchos besos.**

 **¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
